Outsider at Ouran V2
by KizunaCho
Summary: REVAMPED VER. OF THE STORY. Takomi gets mixed in witht the Host Club, things are starting to get crazy.Rivalry forms between fellow members, heartbreak, breakups, fights. Is the only way for these things to stop is for Takomi to leave? OCx?


**Outsider at Ouran V.2**

**Date Started: **December 7th 2011

**Date Finished:** December 12th 2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Slow Beginnings <strong>

* * *

><p>The bright rays of the sun seeped through the peach coloured curtains and onto the sleeping figure resting on the bed. A soft knock on the door was heard and the response given was a small moan of displeasure.<p>

"Takomi… Takomi! You have to wake up now!" the door slowly opened and a small head popped out. Big brown eyes scanned the room and quietly entered, shutting the door behind him. Soft footsteps could be heard on the hardwood floor accompanied with the light sound of snoring.

"Takomi?" small hands placed themselves on the edge of them bed, trying to get a good look of the sleeping figure. "You have to wake up now!"

Light snoring continued.

"Takomi!" chubby arms reached to pull the covers in attempt to wake up the sleeping girl. "Wake up!" small hands start to slap at the blankets; now getting frustrated the small child pouted and let out a sound of frustration.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" but the snoring still continued. The small child's face was now red with anger and paced around the room with fists clenched at his sides. His anger made him miss the single eye that was opened and was watching him with a small smirk on her face. She closed her opened eye and began to start snoring louder. The small boy snapped his head towards the sleeping girl and let out a huff, he took a deep breath in and got ready to run up to the bed and jump.

"Takomi! Wake uuup!" small feet carried him towards then bed and he jumped, but was stopped and grabbed out of the air by a pair of arms, a small squeal left his lips. The arms quickly pulled him towards the bed and pulled the covers over them. The little boy felt his face being pressed against someone's chest, their grip slowly loosening.

"Takomi!"

Dark blue eyes opened and a grin was plastered on her face, "Oh Hey there Kota~"

Kota snorted and pushed himself away from the lazy teen and stood up on the bed.

"Auntie said to wake you up!" he jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on his feet, "You're gonna be late for school!"

Takomi grinned lazily, "Ah, right schoo-" she shot out of bed her comforter falling to the floor. "Crap! School!" Kota saw a blur pass him and heard the bathroom door close. Sighing he shook his head and took the fallen comforter and placed it back on the bed. The sound of running water reached his ears, telling him that his cousin was taking a shower. He made his way to make his cousins bed, and went through her closet to get her a change of clothes.

Kota sighed, _why do I have to do this! I'm only 6 years old! Stupid cousin… _He placed her uniform on her bed. The door of the bathroom opened and some steam escaped the door, his cousin was wrapped in a fluffy white towel as she re-entered her messy room.

"Ah!" Takomi walked towards the bed and picked up the clothes that were placed on her bed, "Thank Kota-kun~" she patted her cousin on his head who shook it off and fixed his hair.

"Hmph, Hurry up! Big brother said that he would drop you at school." Kota headed towards the door, "He's leaving in ten minutes!" Kota stuck out his tongue and ran out of her room. Takomi let out a small sigh escape her lips and smiled slightly. She quickly changed into her uniform and dried her hair. _Right, I have to pick up my real uniform at school today._ She fixed the tie on her neck, _but I guess this will do for now. _ Walking to the mirror she fixed her short black hair, fluffing it slightly. She frowned at how short her hair was as she looked in the mirror. _Stupid Kota, he didn't have to get so angry… _All she did was take his game from him, and he went all banshee on her, tackling her to the ground and cutting her hair with his safety scissors. _How can safety scissors cut through hair anyways? _Sighing once again she ran her hand through her hair. _Better get going, I know how impatient Kisuke gets when he's waiting for a long time... _Takomi let out yet another sigh then grabbed her bag and made her way out of her room and towards the door.

She entered the kitchen where she saw Kota munching on some cereal, "Hey squirt, where my food?" Kota shot her an angry look when he heard her call him by his nickname.

"Mrrfhhtfff!"

Takomi gave him a blank look and dug her pinkie in her ear, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you~"

Kota glared at his older cousin and swallowed the food in his mouth, "I ATE IT CUZ YOU WERE TOO SLOW!" he pointed his spoon towards her, "Slowpoke!" Takomi grinned and walked over to the table, quickly grabbing the half eaten brown of cereal and brought it up to her lips to finish the rest. Kota made a noise and stood on his chair to try and get his stolen breakfast back. With one last slurp Takomi sighed in content and placed the now empty bowl down.

"Thank squirt!" before Kota could say anything an angry voice was heard.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Takomi blanched and rubbed her temples, "See ya later squirt! Gotta run!" Kota yelled something to her but was ignored once she ran towards the entrance of the house.

Kisuke, Kota's older brother glared at the black haired girl and scoffed, "I've been waiting for ten minutes!" Takomi rolled her eyes as she slipped her shoes on.

"Wow! Ten whole minutes, that a new record Kisuke~" she received a light knock on her head.

"Stop being a smart ass." He opened the door and motioned her to get out, "Hurry up, I start work soon."

Takomi nodded and grabbed her bag while walking out of the door. "Are we gonna be taking the car?" she received a nod from her cousin. The two entered the car and sped off to school.

* * *

><p>Kisuke stopped near the school before kicking Takomi out, he muttered a 'have a good day and don't screw around' before speeding off to work. Takomi waved slightly at the car and slung her bag over her shoulder,she leisurely made her way past the gate and walked along the pathway which led towards the school. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that there were lots of roses and expensive looking statues. <em>Huh, must be a really well off school.<em> She finally reached the big wooden doors of the school and pushed them open. _Now... all I have to do is find the office to get my schedule..._ She reached into her bag and pulled out a small map, _I thought my idiot cousin was supposed to meet me at the front..._ She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "What a big fat liar!"

Takomi grumbled to herself while she kept glancing back and fourth at the map in her hands and at the empty hallway before her. It been over twenty minutes and she was complete lost. She let out a growl of frustration.

"ARGHHHHH!" she rubbed her head furiously and threw the map to the ground stomping it. "IM LOST!" she continued stomping on the paper, not realizing that pair of curious eyes was watching her.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

Takomi whipped around and saw a small boy standing in front of her. "YES?"

The small boy laughed nervously, "Do you need any help?" the boy looked at the footprint covered map on the ground, and "You seem to be lost."

Takomi gave a the boy an appreciative smile, "Would you? That would help me a bunch!" the boy smiled and nodded.

"So uhm... where do you need to go?"

Takomi picked up the crumpled paper from the floor, "I need to get to the office..." the boy nodded, and turned around.

"I can take you there, follow me."

Takomi blinked and quickly jogged up to the boy. As the two walked they were silent, Takomi took the chance to get a good look at the boy. He was quite short, his head was probably up to her chin. His eyes were really big and girl-like, and not to mention some more feminine features that he had. Takomi snorted to herself, _Huh, what a pretty boy..._ The boy suddenly stopped making Takomi trip over her feet.

"Ack!"

"Heres the office."

Takomi glaced at the door that had a metal plate that said 'Office'. She blinked when she saw the boy turn to leave.

"Ah! Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"T-thanks pal!"

The boy nodded once again and smiled, "No problem."

Takomi watched at he walked down the empty hall and disappear around the corner. She walked into the office and talked to the secretary who gave her the classes that she would be taking, she also told her where to go for her first class. She said thanks and walked out of the room and followed the instructions that were given to her. _Turn left at the next corner and your class room will be third door on the left._ She stopped at what she thought was the correct door, "Huh... third music room?" she shrugged, guessing that her music class was going to be in there, it was a music room after all. She pushed the wooden door and walked in.

"What the fu-!" she was met with a blinding light, the sudden brightness caught her off guard and she flung her arms to cover her face, dropping her bag in the process.

"Hmm? A boy?"

Takomi blinked trying to adjust her vision too see who was talking.

"Ah! Its a boy! Look! Look Takeshi~"

"Un."

"What's a boy doing here?"

"Maybe he likes boys?"

"How awkward!~"

"Oh... its you..."

Takomi slowly brought her arms that were shielding her face and looked at the group of people that were looking at her curiously.

"Ah, I see you made it to the school safely."

Takomi glanced to her right and say a familiar boy sitting on a chair, laptop in front of him as he furiously typed. Her eye twitched, _don't even bother looking this way, jerk._

"What the heck!" Takomi gave the people that were looking at her a strange glance. "Kyouya?"

The shadow king turned from his laptop and gave her a smirk, "Good to see you again, cousin."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the new version of the first chapter of 'Ousider at Ouran'!<p>

Please tell me what you guys think! I'd love your feed back!

Ill try to get the next chapter up soon!

-KizunaCho


End file.
